Apples to Zero Ikarishipping
by Iloveikari
Summary: Ikarishipping A to Z challenge that I wanted to do! Of course there would be Dawn and Paul with other shippings along with it! Chapter 2 uploaded
1. A for Apples

Chapter 1: Apples

"Oh come oh why do I have to do this!" yelled a plum-headed boy while his older plum-headed brother dragged him toward the blurs of red and green.

"Becausssseee Paullllll," The older boy said as he dragged the younger one without problems, "The Apples today are ripped and beautiful. We better take advantage of this time in the season and pick some for my famous Apple Pie!"

Paul made some choking and sputtering sounds at how ridiculous the reason why Reggie would drag him, by the collar, from his comfortable spot in bed and drag him all the way to pick stupid apples. He had more important things to do!

"Reggie! I have better things to do like training my pokemon then picking stupid apples all morning!" He yelled at his brother when they were near the apple trees.

"Don't be such a poop Paul. We won't be here all morning anyway. We have some help coming in a couple of minutes. You won't be alone with me anyway since I invited Maylene and her friend to join." Reggie happily said while glancing at Paul, still struggling from Reggie grasp.

Paul froze as Reggie finished, "You invited the pathetic Gym leader and her pathetic friends too!" He yelled.

"Shut it Paul, she is one of the best gym leaders in Sinnoh so don't go insulting her."

When Paul quieted down Reggie smiled and pushed a basket in his hands and said, "Well that's over with why don't you go pick some apples for the delicious apple pie i'm going to make today!"

Grumbling, Paul sluggishly went while muttering insults to his brother under his breath.

A grinning Reggie turned and picked his own apples while cooing at how the apples are beautiful like if it was a baby.

"Don't fret you gorgeous thing." He cooed,"You are going to make a wonderful pie, oh yes you are!"

"Um...Reggie?" A female voice called out.

Startled Reggie quickly turned with a blush, embarrassed that they caught him cooing at a fruit.

There stood the Veilstone Gym Leader with her blue headed friend. The girl beside her was suppressing her laughter while the Pinkette had her arms crossed and a frown drawn on her face.

"Uh..Hi Maylene. Dawn." Reggie said scratching his head sheepishly, "I.. you made it."

"Of course we would make it. I did promise. What's with the cooing by the way?" Maylene said.

"Uh..I'm planning to make apple pie?" He tried to answer her but it came out as a question instead of an answer.

Dawn giggled, "That is a weird way in picking apples for pie. Don't you thing?"

Before Reggie could answer Paul came back with a basket full of apples while riding his Torterra. "Hey Reggie, I picked your stupid apples..." He trailed off seeing the new arrivals.

"Oh. Why did you bring troublesome with you." Paul sneered.

"Excuse me!" Yelled Dawn as she walked up to Paul, "Does that plum head of yours can't remember People's names?! My Name is Dawn! D-A-W-N! DAWN!"

"Know your stupid name Troublesome." Paul growled,"I think Troublesome is more for you than that name anyway."

"Why you-"

"Now, Now don't be too rash Paul," Reggie cutting Dawn off. "Dawn is here to help us so why don't you take her with you and go pick some apples. You could catch up too." Picking more baskets and handling them to the teens.

Paul grunted and walked off without waiting for Dawn to follow. "Hey! You stupid plum head! Wait for me!" Dawn yelled, jogging up to him, leaving the breeder and gym leader to do their own work.

"What are you here anyway." Paul growled as they started picking apples.

Dawn huffed,"As you might know I am friends with Maylene and I have had a contest here yesterday. I decided to stay here today to keep Maylene company. Then she told me that we were going to help someone pick apples today. That is why i'm here but what about you?"

Glancing behind him at Dawn he answered,"I'm resting for a couple of days here and planning to train here also. I didn't plan on getting dragged over here to pick some stupid apples."

Dawn squeeked,"PAUL! These are not some kind of stupid apples! They are delicious and they give many things food!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say troublesome."

Dawn's eyes grew with furry,"What have the apples do to you anyway!"

"They haven't done anything but gave me a trip to the hospital."

Dawn giggled but stopped after seeing Paul's glare, "That is crazy. What happened"

Grumbling under his breath for a few seconds Paul said, "Like I would tell you about it. It was years ago and it's embarrassing anyway."

Dawn glared at Paul and picked up an apple and threw it at Paul. As it made it to it's target's head, he turned and glared at her, "What the heck troublesome!"

"Could you tell me something for once!" She yelled at him.

"No" was all she got from the egg plant boy.

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!" Dawn kept going on and on hoping to annoy Paul and make him give up.

"FINE!" He Growled at her, "would you leave me after I tell you Troublesome?"

"I make no promise Paul, since you are the one that I'm suppose to follow."

Paul growled. Sitting down on the ground with his back to the tree. Dawn followed suit and sat beside him on her knees waiting patiently as Paul ran his fingers through his hair.

"I had a nightmare about apples and all. Then the next day when Reggie was chopping apple snacks for me-" Dawn giggled. Glaring at the interruption, Dawn quickly apologized and he started again, "I was just eating an apple and i thought they were pretty harmless but then when I ate another slice I chocked on them and fainted. Reggie was only 10 at the time so he had no idea what to do but he called the ambulance. That is how I end up in the hospital and I ended up hating the fruit when I grew older." He finished.

"Wow Paul." Started Dawn. "I didn't know you would choke on an apple." She started talking but interrupted into giggles. After a couple seconds she doubled into laughing while rolling on the ground, shrieking with laughter.

Glaring at the rolling Bluenette Paul threw an apple at her,"Shut up Troublesome! Now I regretted on telling you that story."

Dawn quickly said sorry a lot of times before calming down and smiling at Paul.

"I don't know why you would be scared of apples now. They wouldn't hurt you anymore." Dawn pick up an apple from her basket and took a bite from it. "They are pretty good so why don't you just take a bite of one and see if you like t now." Dawn finished as she thrust the bitten apple to his face.

"Troublesome I won't eat that apple. Not now. Not ever." Paul glared at up at Dawn from the apple.

Dawn made a Puppy face that was completed with sparkles in the eyes and flowers all around her face.

Paul put her head in his hands and thought.

"If I take a bite would you go away and leave me alone and go back to Reggie?"  
He questioned.

"Sure, whatever you say Paul." Dawn smiled. She was glad that he was giving in.

Paul quickly took the apple from Dawn's hand and slowly taking a bite from the apple.

He chewed it slowly and wincing at the sweet taste and swallowed.

Dawn got up and smiled at him as he stared emotionless at her. "Bye Bye Paul. Enjoy the Apple."

Was all she said before walking away from him and heading back to Reggie and Maylene.

All Paul did was stare at her until she was out of sight.

Paul took another bite from the apple before finishing it.

'It's really sweet but bearable at the same time. Just like her.' Was all he thought.

* * *

**If you have any Ideas for the future letters then PM me and i'll consider it. :D If I don't use it I might make a one-shot probably.**

**I'll Probably upload every week depending how busy I am. Thanks for reading and Review for me! Please don't flame. I'm not fond of those at all. XD**

**Thank you again!**

**~Iloveikari**


	2. B for Buneary

**Sorry people for the late update. I had a problem with my computer since it didn't work cause being the klutz I am, It ended in the water so it didn't work for a couple of days until it started working again with all of my documents deleted. :( If it seemed rushed then I apologize I was in a hurry since after finishing this I half to write another story for my teacher. **

**Sorry again for the late chapter and hope you enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Bunneary~**

Hiya! My name is Buneary! You know the fantastic bunny pokemon that Dawn has. Yep that is me!

Well today we are in Twinleaf town to visit Dawn's mom today. I just love her poffins! They are just as amazing as Dawns! They are sooo Yummy! Now that i'm talking about it I want some right now! Where is DAW- oops.

Sorry I was a little into it.

Anyway. Dawn, my friends, and me are just walking around the town to see whats up. You see Dawn's mother said there is a carnival in town that is dedicated to Buneary's. It's sooo exciting!

Johanna thought we needed a rest from contest and all so she thought it was good for Dawn to go. Dawn said yes and thought it was really good for me to go too. Can't you beleive it! THERE IS A CARNIVAL THAT IS DEDICATED TO BUNEARYS!

Okay. Back on track. We just arrived to the carnival that is free and it lets pokemon wander around.

Piplup and Mamoswine went to the splash arena to play with other water pokemon.

Togekiss and Pachirisu went another way, probably got distracted by something shiny.

Dawn's newly evolved Typhlosion just walks away with it's eyes closed. I hope it doesn't get into a fight with some pokemon.

I heard Dawn talk, "GO on Buneary, you should enjoy yourself. And no need to worry about a thing. I'm going to just look around. Enjoy yourself and make sure to meet me at the enterence to the carnival during sunset okay?"

I nodded at her and said "okay! (Buneary!)" and hopped off to no where in particular.

Since this carnival is dedicated to me and my kind, I went to the ice dome wher there were lots of other Bunearys.

I made really good friends with other trainers' bunnearys too. We played in the ice dome that has a playground and all that is made all out of ice.

Unfortunately some of my new friends had to go but luckly they were into contest too.

I hope we get to see each other again at a contest.

Another hour and then I need to go back to Dawn. Since my new friends left I have no idea what to do right now.

Absentmindedly I wandered around and of course ended up getting lost. You can't blame me. I just have a lot of things to think about.

**~20 minutes later~**

Ugh. I'm soo tired! Where the heck am I? I can't even see the carnival from the trees too.

I was dragging my feet to move forward but I halted when I heard a sinister laugh behind me.

'ahhh!' I screamed as I ran away from the laughter.

But unfortunately for me, the creature behind me followed.

This is soo freakin scary! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die! I haven't even evolved yet! I wanted to be a lopunny before I die! I wan't to be old when I die! I don't want to get hurt! Someone help! I screamed mentally with tears in my eyes!

Behind me the laughter was really close and then a shadow sprinted in front of me causing me to slam into a body and falling toward the ground.

Looking up I saw a shadow figure in the light with glowing eyes.

'Ahhhh!' I screamed, covering my eyes while the figure walked closer to me.

I waited to see what would happen but nothiing happened in the ten seconds that I counted in my head.

Suddenly the creature burst out laughing. 'Wahhahahahahaha' It laughed as it fell on the ground in the opposite side of me.

Being the curious Buneary I am, I got up and gave a closer look at the pokemon that was about to attack me.

Imagine my surprise when I saw a Weavile laughing at me.

What the heck! Why is Paul's Weavile in the forest! Stupid Weavile! He scared me! That idiot!

He was still laughing when I snapped out of it and started to give the scariest glare I manage to do.

Finally, a couple minutes later Weavile looks at me and smirks his all-so annoying smirk that he gives to everyone he pranks.

'You should have seen your face.' He snickered.

'Yeah I've seen my face and it's gorgeous.' I snapped back at him.

Hey it did work. His smirk fell of his face and he now glared at my now smirking face.

'Whatever.' He said moodily like Paul would do as he got back on his feet.

'What are you doing in the middle of the forest annoying one.' He asked looking at me with a confused face.

'Um..' I started, not really wanting to tell him the truth that I was lost, 'I was just helping Dawn with something.'

He stared at me and smirked again. Darn him with his smirks. They are so irritating!

'Your lost.' Was all he said as he smirked at me and watched my face grow a little red in embarrassment.

He snicked and took one of my paws and dragged me to somewhere.

'Hey!' I yelled at him, trying to catch up with him. 'What are you doing! Let me go! I demand to know where you are dragging me!'

He looked back at me and snickered, 'I'm taking you to Paul. I bet he would help you find that Dawn girl you annoying bunny.'

'Hey! I'm not annoying!' I yelled at him. 'Plus I doubt that Paul would help me. A pokemon of Dawn's.'

'Don't worry. Paul would help you. He needs to stop training the other pokemon too. I think they deserve a break right now. Plus I think that Paul would like to see your owner again.'

I was puzzled at the last sentence. 'Why would Paul want to see Dawn again.'

'Even though he seems annoyed on the outside but in the inside I think Paul doesn't mind that girl that much, even though he won't admit it. It's the first time I saw him like he is when he argues with her.'

I had hearts in my eyes right now.

'How cute! I want them together! They are perfect for one another. Too bad they are so darn stubborn to realize their feelings."

Weavile just shook his head and continued dragging me.

* * *

When we arrived to the camp, I saw Paul on the opposite side, training Torrterra.

'Master!' Weavile called as we emerged from the bushes.

Paul stopped and turned toward us looking at us with a confused face on why I was here.

He walked over to us as he examined me and his eyes slightly widen.

He picked me up in his hands and stared at me while I stared at him.

"Your Troublesomes pokemon aren't you?" He asked me, narrowing his eyes.

I was getting scared at his stare and just nodded my head.

Paul sighed and muttered under his breath about what Troublesome my owner is.

Then he turned to Weavile who just stared at the trainer, "I suspect you want me to find this Bunneary's trainer." He asked.

'correct.' Weavile answered, nodding his head so he would understand.

Paul sighed again and turned and returned the other pokemon except Torrterra and Weavile. Then he went and packed all of his things into his backpack.

"Come on." he moodily said to me.

I followed him and not long after we started walking Torrterra decided to speak up.

'So why are you in the forest little one.' He asked me.

Being short, I had to tilt my head way up to answer him and this time I told him the truth.

He smiled at me and snicked at the part where I said I was lost. Pokemon like trainer.

I can see why they like to be Paul's pokemon so much. They are perfect for each other.

Anyway. We walked for half an hour ,with all three of us were talking about random stuff and Paul walking in front of us, saying nothing, before we heard a yell of "Buneary" in front of us with other pokemon voices.

All of us quieted and searched in front of us to find who said that voice.

Then there was an object that ran into Paul that made him loose his balance and fall with an oof.

We got closer to see who bumped into Paul and the dust cleared to find us looking at Dawn who was holding her head with her eyes shut, also on the ground.

Paul held his head as he looked in front of him and groaned and said "Troublesome" with an annoyed voice.

Dawn looked up at her nickname that only Paul gave her.

"Ehhh! What are you doing here Paul?" She questioned, getting up and not seeing us pokemon in font of her.

Paul got up to and turned to Dawn who was waiting for an answer. "I found you pokemon troublesome." He said while turning so she could see me.

Dawn and my friends gasp and hurried to me to hug me.

I hugged back with tears as Dawn said over and over that she was looking for me and all that with the other pokemon asked what happened.

After all that was over she turned to Paul to say thank you.

"Hmp." He started, "Of course only you would lose your pokemon, troublesome." He smirked.

I felt like hitting my face at what he said. Why does he always do that. He's going to start another argument.

I was right. Dawn started to yell at him that he was rude an all. I haven't heard the rest since I was too busy explaining what happened to my other friends.

I'm so glad to have caring friends as they checked up on me to see if I was hurt or not.

We all did that for a couple of minutes before I saw that Dawn and Paul had stopped arguing and Dawn turning to me.

"Come on Buneary, I bet you are hungry from not eating all after noon."

'Okay!' I replied enthusiastically. I haven't eaten for a long time.

I looked at Weavile who was talking to Torrterra and came up to him.

When I had his attention I quickly gave him a hug and his cheek a kiss.

'Thank you.' I said to him, still hugging him.

I think I broke him since when I let go he looked at me with wide eyes and red dashes were on his cheeks. Why was he blushing? I had wondered.

Out of the corner of my eyes I found Torrterra winking at Weavile. Now why would he wink?

I shrugged it off and thought 'Boys.'

I turned around and followed my friends back to Dawn house and before that, I saw Dawn hug Paul.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Paul's eyes widen as he just stared at her.

"Thank you again Paul." She had said to him with a smile before letting go of him to follow us.

'I think she broke him' I thought as we walked toward the house. Leaving a statue Paul behind us.

What a day. 'I don't want to do this again next time.' I said to my self as my stomach rumbled, causing me to blush and my friends to laugh at me.

* * *

**Question? Comments? Ideas? Then Review or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Review If you could would help me a lot.**

**~Iloveikari~**


	3. C for Cooking

**Alright! Next chapter! I totally didn't know what do for C but with the help of my mom I found out that cooking could work in this chapter since Dawn knows how to cook and well I don't know about Paul. XD**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoy and leave a Review would be nice!~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cooking**

"PAUL!"

"Move it would you!"

"BUT YOUR GOING TO DESTROY MY KITCHEN!"

"It's your fault that I'm in this mess!"

Crash. "Paul," His brother said weakly, "Your suppose to pore the batter in the pan, not the fire." And quickly dragged Paul through the door so he couldn't make anymore fires that would burn down the house.

"It's not my fault that you told me to make breakfast. You should have known that I don't cook at all." Paul said grumpily, glaring at his brother on the sofa.

"I know. I know." Reggie said weakly as he stared at Paul before face planting on the sofa, suddenly feeling exhausted.

After a couple minutes of quietness after the hectic morning, Paul finally walked toward the door with Reggie looking up at his brother.

"Hey where are you going?" Reggie asked bewildered.

Paul turned half way to glare again at his brother.

"I'm going to have a walk. Don't look for me." And slammed the door shut.

Reggie sighed on the couch and turned to look up at the ceiling, thinking. A couple minutes later an imaginary lightbulb came from his head and went 'ding!'

Reggie grinned as if he thought of the best plan ever. Which to him it is a very good plan indeed. 'I just need to take a call.' Reggie thought as he rushed through the living room to the office room where he raced to find the number that was connected to that person. When he finally found it he quickly typed into the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A female voiced call through the phone.

* * *

Paul was wondering around Veilstone City thinking about this morning.

'I told Reggie that I can't cook. Why would he ask me? Is he out of his mind!' He thought and came to a conclusion, his brother is wacko since he is Reggie.

Paul sighed and started walking toward a path where it leads to a forest. 'I rather train right now anyways to keep me occupied for the rest of the day.' Since Paul already had all of his badges he has to wait three more months until the Sinnoh Conference starts.

When he got to the training ground he trained on every time he train in Veilstone, Paul let all his pokemon out and then started training them one by one.

Just a few hours of training was all Paul wanted but it seemed like that Reggie wouldn't leave him alone. His phone rang all through training. 'What does Reggie half to say to me that is so important!'

Finally, getting agitated, Paul picked up the phone and pressed the phone answer button harshly before yelling at the other idiot on the phone, which unfortunately for him, it was his brother.

"What do you want Reggie! Do you have more important things to do than call me in the middle of training!" Paul said, almost yelling into the phone.

"Come on Paul~ Can't I talk to my brother anytime I want to?" Reggie said through the phone.

"No." Paul said shortly after Reggie finished.

Paul could now imagine Reggie doing a pout right through the phone. How old was his brother again?

"But Paul. I cleaned up the mess you made and made you lunch." Reggie said, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

Paul glared at the phone, cursing mentally at his brother, and said, "Fine. This is the last time you would call me on in the middle of my training okay?"

"Okay~" Was all Paul let Reggie said since he slammed the phone shut, cutting off Reggie before returning Luxray and stomped to his home.

'Stupid Reggie. Stupid Stomach.' Paul thought as he arrived at his home.

When he started to open the doors he heard a second voice which caused him to stop what he was doing to listen to the newcomer.

"Why am I here again?" A female voice spoke to Reggie.

"I wanted to ask you a favor." Reggie said to the girl.

Deciding to show himself, Paul walked into the living room to see a girl, her back of the head was facing him.

"What are you doing here?." Paul spat at the girl, making her turn around and stare at Paul.

"Now Paul calm down. It was my idea to get Dawn here." Reggie said with his arms up.

Paul ignored Reggie and glared at the guest in his house.

Dawn finally spoke up since his glare was really unnerving, "I don't even know you plum-head so don't blame me that I'm here. I'm just passing Veilstone and then your brother jumped out of nowhere and started kidnapping me!"

When she finished, both Paul and Dawn turned to Reggie and started to glare at him, which made Reggie coward down on the chair from the glares.

"H-hey. w-wait a minute you two. I just have a favor to ask you Dawn."

Paul stayed glaring at his brother while Dawn stopped glaring and now had a confused face.

"How did you know that I was in Veilstone anyway?" She asked.

"Well..." Reggie began.

* * *

~Flashback~

Reggie grinned as if he thought of the best plan ever. Which to him it is a very good plan indeed. 'I just need to take a call.' Reggie thought as he rushed through the living room to the office room where he raced to find the number that was connected to that person. When he finally found it he quickly typed into the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A female voiced call through the phone.

"Um. Hello. I wonder if this is Dawn?" Reggie asked. She didn't sound anything like Dawn.

"Oh Dawn? Well she's not here right now. Who is looking for her anyway?" The female asked.

"This is Reggie, Paul's brother.I'm one of Dawn's friends and my brother is a rival to Ash."

"Oh! Well nice to meet you I'm Dawn's mother, Johanna Berlitz. Well Dawn is not here right now. I think she should be somewhere in Veilstone since she called me last night and she was near lake Valor."

Reggie face brightened, "Thank you so much Ms. Berlitz! I need to find her so she could help me with something."

Johanna smiled at him, "Your very welcome Reggie. You could ask me anything in the future."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

"OH." Dawn said after Reggie told his story. "So what do you want me to do again."

Reggie grinned at Paul and turned to Dawn and cheerily said, "I want you to teach Paul how to cook."

Paul was really ready to punch Reggie in the face now. He almost started to grab his brother but he was too fast and manage to escape Paul; which has a burning aura of anger, embarrassment, and murder.

Reggie nervously chuckled at Paul and turned to look at Dawn, who was just staring at the brothers.

"So what do you think?" Reggie asked Dawn while looking at Paul from the corner of his eyes to see if he is going to try to attack again.

"What the heck Reggie! I don't need a troublesome girl to teach me how to cook. Why would I need to know cooking anyway." Paul yelled at Reggie from the other side.

"I'll do it."

Both brothers stopped arguing and looked at Dawn who smiled at both of them.

"You'll do it?" Reggie said, making sure he haven't heard something wrong.

Dawn nodded and smiled wider, "I'll be happy to teach Paul how to cook."

Paul face-palmed and glared at Dawn, "Troublesome, I don't need to learn how to cook, especially from you."

Dawn's face dropped and she turned to Paul and also glared at him, "You can't give rid of me Paul. My goal is for you to cook something and I won't give up until you succeed."

Turning back to Reggie, who was doing the boogie dance in celebration, "I'll start lessons tomorrow since It's already late. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Dawn got off the couch and walked to the door. She stopped just as she was half way out the door and looked back at Paul with a smug face.

"Be prepared Paul. I'll see you tomorrow." and left the building.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Thank you again Dawn! I'll leave you with Paul and hope he gets better in cooking. I'm counting on you. Oh. and Paul, Good luck~" Reggie called out the two who were watching him walk into town to do some stuff.

After Reggie was out of sight, Dawn turned to Paul and smiled,"Are you ready for your first lesson Paul?"

"No."

"What. Why?"

"Because I have to learn from a troublesome girl like you."

"I don't care if the teacher is me or not. I'm going to make you cook something and succeed!"

Paul rolled his eyes at the girl and just block of the sound of Dawn ranting and ranting on and on about him being a jerk and all of that.

This is going to be a long day.

'I wonder how Dawn and Paul are doing. I hope she could get him to at least cook something.' Reggie thought as he walked toward the house with bags of groceries.

When Reggie got to his house and stood at the door, trying to find the keys, he then heard what is going on inside the house.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Dawn screamed from inside, followed by a crash.

Reggie sweat-dropped, was it really that bad. He only left them there for about an hour for a visit to Maylene's and going shopping for more food, how many damages could they have done?

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Came a screaming Paul's voice, followed by more crashes that Reggie felt from the other side of the door.

"You almost got it Paul. Now just gently put it down. gen-GENTLY! PUT IT DOWN GENTLY! w-wait! THAT'S TOO FAST! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed Dawn from the other side. Reggie swore that he could have heard a mini explosion going on.

Figuring that it was enough, Reggie knocked on the door and the crashes stopped and a couple minutes later the door swung open showing Dawn. Reggie chuckled nervously as he took in the picture of Dawn.

She had a black burnt marks from the smoke on her face and her hair was almost completely black and she looked like she just got out of a war. Dawn stared at Reggie for a few seconds before helping him inside.

Reggie looked around and found that the living room was still in shape, fortunately for him.

"So," Reggie started, "how was teaching Paul, Dawn?"

Dawn turned her head and laugh nervously and answered, "It was..Really great. I um, taught Paul how to make the most simplest thing and well, I say it went well."

Reggie stared at her, "What did you do."

Dawn started to panic and turned to Reggie and quickly bowed before talking really fast, "I'm so sorry Reggie! I really tried! Forgive me!"

Then she was out the door, leaving Reggie to think over what she said before dashing to the kitchen, panicking.

There stood Paul, on his back, on the floor covered in white flour and burnt marks all around the kitchen floor. On the walls were splattered with colorful colors of food. There were many spoons and forks all over the ground. Everything looked like a mess.

Reggie stared flabbergasted at his unidentifiable kitchen.

"What the heck were you and Dawn cooking Paul!" He yelled at Paul as Paul looked at him from the floor.

"Cookies." Was all he said before he laid back down and started to look at the ceiling again.

Today Reggie learned two important lesson, in the hard way; Never trust Paul with anything that has to do with cooking...and if he cooks anything at all they would send you a death sentence.

* * *

**I can so see Paul failing cooking so I decided why not and try to have Dawn teach him. XD**

**Thank for reading!~**

**~Iloveikari**


End file.
